The present invention generally relates to the field of bulletin boards. More particularly, the invention pertains to a highlighted display assembly wherein notices, activities, locations and other information may be electrically highlighted by the insertion of an illuminable push-pin into the bulletin board. The entire field of the bulletin board is constructed so as to allow the push-pins to be randomly inserted into the board. Thus, the board contains no "dead spots" or other portions not capable of illuminating a push-pin.
The common bulletin board is generally little more than a sheet of retaining material, most often cork, mounted upon a rigid back board and possibly secured by a peripheral frame. A bulletin board may incorporate a support structure to give it free standing capabilities, but generally, the board will be mounted on a wall.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrified bulletin board wherein illuminable push-pins will illuminate upon random insertion into the board surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrified bulletin board in which traditional push-pins or thumb tacks may be inserted without causing damage or short circuits therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrified bulletin board wherein illuminable push-pins may be associated with any printed information posted or incorporated onto the board surface. Thus, the information is not required to be in any particular format and may be subsequently and easily changed to meet the needs and desires of the particular user.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an electrified bulletin board capable of being easily mounted on a standard home or office wall.
The electrified bulletin board of the present invention is constructed so as to provide for safe, easy and inexpensive operation. Generally, the construction may be described as being of a composite or laminated nature. The backmost layer is a rigid backboard which enables the assembly to be mounted on a wall or secured to a stand. Proceeding outwardly from the backboard, a thin conductive layer carries the positive voltage for the assembly. Over this positive conducting layer is positioned an electrically insulative material. Exterior to the insulative material is another thin conductive layer. This conductive layer, however, acts as the negative lead of the voltage. The negative conductive layer is then covered by a relatively thick foam layer. The foam must be rigid enough to support the inserted illuminable push-pins and thick enough to prevent the substantial majority of pin-type tacking means from penetrating into the negative conducting layer. The outermost layer is a display surface which may be constructed of a thin cork, cardboard or other visually enhancing material. All of the layers are secured together by adhesive, an exterior frame or other means.
In operating the present invention, a low voltage electrical current is supplied to the board via the conductive layers. Upon insertion of an illuminable push-pin, contact is made between the two conductive layers of the assembly and the electrical circuit is closed. In this manner, an illumination element located in the push-pin will be caused to emit light.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.